I Hate My Boss
by Fangrules
Summary: Hes a douche. Those are the first words I hear to describe my boss. Now,I figure they're exaggerating a little, I mean no one could be that bad,right? Uptight Nick Ride is about to get a wake-up call in the form of his new PA,Max. Breaking down his walls is not going to be easy
1. Why i hate my boss

"He's a douche." Those are the first words I heard to describe my new boss when I'm in the elevator on the first day of my new job as the PA to Nicholas Ride, owner of Ride Industries. Now, I'd figured they were exaggerating a little, I mean no one could be that bad when they were only 26, right? Wrong. Douche was the understatement of the century; I would have to say devil spawn was more accurate. He was a Scrooge reincarnated. I'd never met someone so…so…I don't know, uptight maybe? In my entire life! Unfortunately for me though I'd had to suck it up and get over it because loosing this job was not an option.

I'd been there for two months now, silently blending into the background and only appearing when needed which I tried to keep to a minimum because if I had too much contact with my egotistical stuck-up boss in one day I'd end up taking my frustration out on poor unsuspecting people, like my nanny for instance. I love Leanne, I really do but sometimes not even I can understand how someone can be so stupid.

I'd go in early to make sure everything was perfect for his arrival, his folders would be placed neatly on his desk in order of their importance, make sure his office was absolutely spotless, run through his plans for the day to make sure that everything is in order and then wait until I get the call from John.

Who is John, you ask? Well, he's Mr Ride's chauffeur and my new best friend since I came to work here. It was a mutual hatred of our boss that brought us together. I'd only been there a few days but had found out the hard way that being on time was _very_ important and I'd run into John in the parking lot. We got talking and agreed that he'd give me a call when they left Mr Ride's apartment building every morning and in return I baked him cookies. A pretty good deal if I say so myself; of course as a result Ari was getting a little plump thanks to the cookie jar Leanne kept on raiding for him while I was at work.

My phone gives a buzz and I snatch it up on the way out the door. "Hey, John." I greet cheerily.

"Maxie, how are you this fine, fine morning?" he chuckles and I roll my eyes.

"Well, it was going pretty well but I have a feeling that it's about to get extremely bad." I grumble pressing the button for the elevator.

"Yeah, I would make that an extra strong if I were you." I hear him shuffling around a bit and a second later a very angry shout can be heard.

"Oh joy of joys." I huff stepping out of the elevator. "He's in that good of a mood, huh?"

"What's taking so bloody long?" Mr Ride barks and I wince.

"I can handle him, you just hurry." I tell John as I jog across the street to the little café where I'd get Mr Ride's coffee.

"Thanks, Maxie. I owe you one." I put the phone down and push past the line of people waiting very patiently for their energy of the day but as we have all noticed I've got an extremely pissed off boss who I have to greet in less than five minutes.

I get tons of protest as I rudely shove my way forward but Nudge catches my eye and waves me to the front already holding out a cup.

I grab it and hardly having the time to call a 'thanks' behind me I shoot out the door just as the limo pulls up in front of the Ride Industries.  
>"Shit!" I growl dodging the cars as I ran across the street hoping to catch him before he throws a hissy fit at not finding me upstairs and ready for him as usual.<p>

John jumps out to quickly open the door and Mr Ride just about takes flight with the speed at which he exits the car.

"Hi John. Bye John." I greet quickly whizzing passed.

I catch Mr Ride as he disappears into the elevator and just manage to squeeze between the closing doors at the last second.

I hold out his coffee and he takes it wordlessly taking a big sip.

"You have an appointment at nine with James Lorenzo to discuss plans for-" I start, opening my diary to flip through today's appointments. I know he's not listening to a word I say but I'd rather rattle on at him when he's not paying attention and have the excuse that I told him when he forgets and gets snippy with me.

"Cancel everything." He interrupts finishing off his coffee and handing me the empty cup just as the doors open.

I frown. "Mr Ride, you've already cancelled twice. I don't think a third time would be wise." I'm internally hoping that he'll just agree and go to the damn meeting because I'm the one who has to put up with James Lorenzo's bullshit when he realises that he has once again shoved to the side and trust me, he is _not_ going to be a happy camper.

He turns his onyx eyes on me and I know it's hopeless. His chiselled jaw is set and his eyes are glimmering with its usual does-it-look-like-I-care? So I settle for scratching out the entire day and scribbling down notes to contact everyone and arrange for another day.

"Is there anything you need?" I ask as we walk into his office. I'm hoping he'll say 'no, I'm good. You know what? You've been such an amazing PA, why don't you take the day off?' but really, that'll never happen.

"Peace and quiet would be nice." He rumbles and I grip my diary until my knuckles turn white. I truly hate my boss.

**Sigh…another one, I know ;-) but the thing is that my other stories actually require planning, and imagination so I figured I'd do a normal one to try and get back into things. **

**How did you like it? I'll be doing quite a bit of Fang's P.O.V. throughout this so let's hope I don't screw it up. **

**Please review, guys! I CRAVE reviews! You have no idea how terrible it is to open my email and not have any reviews…**

**This is up on a trial basis as usual, so REVIEW if you liked it!**

**Less than 10=deleted**

**10-15=a week **

**15-20=ASAP!**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	2. talks with a twin

xXx

I'm pacing the length of the corridor an hour later with my phone pressed to my ear. I'd spent the last 50 minutes trying to reason with James Lorenzo's assistant. I'd made up the brilliant and original excuse that my boss wasn't feeling well today. I know, amazing huh? Anyway that wasn't going down well and I'm pretty sure I've lost at least 80% of my hearing.

"I am very aware of the importance of this but Mr Ride is unable to make the meeting-" I growl in frustration pinching the bridge of my nose. _Deep breaths, Maxie, deep breaths_ I internally chant about two seconds away from blowing my top and telling the assistant where to shove it. I've just turned around to pace the corridor again when I catch the elevator's doors opening to reveal a tall man with his hands shoved in his ripped jean pockets.

I wave at Mr Ride and he enthusiastically waves back. An explanation would probably be good right now, you see not only is Nick Ride the owner of Ride industries and the worlds biggest snob he's also one half of fraternal twins. Iggy –who's younger than him by about two minutes – is the exact opposite of his brother. Iggy has strawberry blond hair with sparkling blue eyes and a massive smile that's always plastered on his face. He's funny, polite, considerate and an all around nice guy and I haven't yet met a person who doesn't love him to bits. Like I said; the exact opposite of his brother.

I gesture to the phone with an apologetic expression and he shrugs heading towards the office doors.

Ignoring the assistant yelling at me I cover the speaker and call after Iggy, "I wouldn't go in there, he's murderous."

He just laughs, "I'll take my chances. Besides if he kills me there'd be no one to put up with all his crap." He winks just as he disappears into the office and I shake my head. _His funeral_.

Fang's P.O.V.

I hear the door to my office creak open and I'm about to bark something at my PA to leave me alone only to stop when my head snaps up to find my brother leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey there, Fangy-boy. Good day, I see?" he chuckles raising his eyebrows at my dishevelled look.

I glare at him in reply, my hand instinctively running through my hair which is no doubt sticking up in every direction.

"What do you want, Iggy?" I sigh tiredly scrubbing a hand over my face. I hadn't slept a wink last night, I'd had so much work to do that I'd only managed to catch about an hour before I'd had to get up again.

"So I can't visit my brother without being interrogated?" He enquires, pushing himself off the door.

I scoff, "You never just visit. There's always a motive." I say simply closing my laptop and sitting back in my chair. "Well? What's mom sent you for now?" I enquire already knowing by the grin on his face that this has something to do with our mother.

"You know what she wants." He waggles his eyebrows at me and I roll my eyes.

"Why can't she leave me alone? God you would think she'd be happy with one son getting married."

He laughs and plops down in a chair in front of my desk. "You know mom, she's gonna want a 'nice girl who loves you for who you are' to come to the wedding. I will remind you that it's next week."

I groan and pinch the bridge of my nose, "You're joking right?" a week, I had a week to find someone to take to my brother's wedding otherwise my mom would start with the matchmaking once again.

"Unfortunately not." Iggy assures me. "I'll make sure Max keeps next weekend clear."

I frown in confusion. "Max?" I question. Who's Max? Should I know a Max? By the incredulous expression in Iggy's face I'm guessing I should.

His eyes widen and he shakes his head sympathetically.

"What?" I snap crossing my arms defensively.

"Fang, bro, Max is your PA. Has been for two months now." he puts his hand on my shoulder and any and all humour disappears from his face. I know what's coming; it's the same talk he and mom have been giving me for months now. Seriously not in the mood for it I'm about to protest but he cuts me off.

"You're twenty-six, Fang. You haven't had a girlfriend since High school. Don't you think there's more to life than this damn company?"

I push his hand away, "Not now Iggy, I have work to do." He's not listening however and grabs my arm.

"This isn't a game anymore. It's not a joke and you need to wake up and smell the roses, you don't care about anyone and no one cares about you." I wrench my arm out of his grip and glare at him which he happily returns. Usually by this point he'd have backed out and said it was my life but not today it appeared, "You've put your life into this company and what have you got out of it, huh? You don't even _want_ to know what everyone says behind your back. They. Hate. You. And you're not exactly helping the situation, you don't even try! Shit, Fang you don't even know your bloody PA's name! Did you know Max has a son? He's two years old and she hardly gets to see him because you're head's so far up your ass you can't see that the world doesn't revolve around you. I don't enjoy yelling at my freaking twin brother because he can't get his life together but you have a week to get to know someone and bring them to my wedding because now you won't just have mom on your case." He warns before turning and exiting the office leaving me standing there completely shocked.

Max's P.O.V.

I'm not expecting Iggy to practically rip the door off its hinges when he comes out of Mr Ride's office so I jump in surprise and almost drop my phone which I was still on.

"I'll talk to Mr Ride and see what I can do but until then you'll have to wait." I say finally and snap the phone shut before i get a reply.

I'm a little more concerned by the expression on Iggy's face than the call anyway. I know that if Mr Ride's managed to tick off his brother in such a short time I'm going to have to tread very carefully today.

"Is there anything I should do?" I ask and Iggy's head snaps up to me.

He sighs, "Nah, just give him a few minutes. I'd stay clear of him until then though." his easy-going demeanour is back and he smiles at me. "How's the little guy?"

I smile back, a little relieved that he was able to return to happy Iggy again in no time. "He's going to his dad's this weekend so he's good."

He chuckles and nods, "Say hi for me."

"Will do."

xXx

It's been fifteen minutes, does that count as a few minutes? i don't know, Iggy wasn't very specific with how long I should wait but I seriously needed to persuade Mr Ride to go to that bloody meeting today before James Lorenzo threw another hissy fit. I debate about going in for a full ten minutes further before I pluck up my courage and knock on the door – with a peace offering of coffee in hand of course. Hey, I'm not stupid, he's beyond pissed and I am _so_ not getting caught in the crossfire.

I hear a very agitated 'come in' and open the door. "Mr Ride-"

"You have a son?" he cuts me off again and I'm caught between gaping at him in shock and yelling at him for never letting me finish my sentences.

I settle for the intelligent answer, "I brought coffee."

I swear he cracks a smile but it disappears in a second so I'm pretty sure I was just imagining things. I tentatively enter the office and place the coffee on his desk.

Unfortunately though he asks his question again; "So, do you?"

Now, I guess that shouldn't make he squirm with unease – any normal boss would know you had a kid right? – but this is Nickolas Ride, idiot of the century and he's asking me if I had a kid? I'm 98% sure it's some sort of trap to get me fired because apparently this is the longest he's kept a PA for and I have every intention of denying it completely only my answer doesn't come out quite as brilliantly as I had wanted it to. "Yes." Stupid, stupid! I snap at myself and hold back the urge to smack myself in the face.

**I don't like it. Oh well, what did you guys think? Was it ok? I know it's been a while but I've got another three stories that I also have to write for and it's a little hectic what with exams and stuff. **

**It's was also my birthday yesterday so be nice and leave me a review prezzie! Thanks for the awesome response to this guys, I appreciate every single review! If you have any ideas don't hesitate to tell me! **

**Oh yeah, and go check out my poll please!**

**Reviews:**

**Less than 10 = a month and a half (I'm heading off to U.K. for the whole of August)**

**10-15=2 weeks**

**15-20=1 week**

**20-25=ASAP**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	3. Ari

**Sigh, not an update but there have been a few concerns over Max having a son. I had a whole plan set up and I do have reasons for giving her a son. Let's face it guys, little kids are very good icebreakers but if it's that much of a problem I can edit it and take him out. This is up to you guys so I need you to review and tell me if you want him in or out, i can't update without knowing your decision.**

**Fangrules**


	4. Fired

Thankfully, because someone up there loves me my phone started ringing. I all but run out of that office phone pressed to my ear, really wanting to hit my head against the wall.

xXx

Iggy's a pain in the ass. Why exactly is my brother a pain in the ass, you ask? Well because he has an annoying habit of being right. I'd attempted to get to know Max but her obvious reluctance to even tell me she had a son put me in an even worse mood. Bloody brother, why'd he have to come in today?

I glance down at my watch and scowl. Three thirty, I could go home now right? I really don't feel like doing anymore work and I swear if I have to get another call from James Lorenzo I think I'm going to jump out the window. Max had pressed me to go to the meeting and I managed to catch myself from refusing instantly. She looked extremely stressed and her usually neat hair was a little unruly so I'd reluctantly agreed to go to the damn meeting. I swear by her expression you would have thought I'd grown a second head!

That of course only added to my annoyance and the meeting hadn't gone very well. In the end I'd told James Lorenzo and the multimillion dollar pay-check he would have brought to the company where to shove it. Yep, definitely time to go home before I screw up even more. I run a hand through my hair for about the zillionth time today and rub my eyes. I plan to go home, collapse on my bed and not reappear until at least twelve tomorrow.

I only make it out into the hall however before I'm stopped dead in my tracks. Stepping out of the elevator with a massive bag slung over one shoulder and a little boy sleeping on the other.

I'm just a tad shocked and stare at the young woman grinning from ear to ear, her blond hair pulled up in a messy ponytail.

"Uh…can I help you?" I ask hesitantly, eyes darting around to see if Max is here so that I can leave but alas there is no sign of my PA.

"Oh, yeah I'm looking for Max." The woman cheerily says, sticking her hand out, "I'm Leanne." She says enthusiastically.

I look down at her hand which drops after a moment. "Max isn't-"

She cuts me off before I can get any further when the little boy stirs and lifts his head. His light brown eyes still half-lidded I watch as his bottom lip juts out and starts wobbling.

The woman – Leanne I quickly correct myself gasps and takes him off her shoulder. "Would you mind holding him for a sec?" She doesn't give me a chance to answer before she thrusts the boy at me and I have to choice but to take him because she's already let go.

I stand stock still, holding the squirming little boy who stares at me curiously.

"Oh my god!" Someone's horrified squeak comes from the elevator and my head snaps over to Max who looks like a deer caught in the headlights.

She all but sprints over and takes the boy from me. She spins on Leanne and all but hisses, "What are you doing here?"

Leanne looks a little surprised by the tone of voice and stutters out, "We came to visit."

"I told you, no visits! Please – just – take Ari home and get him to bed, ok?" Max instructs, her voice a little strained.

"I'm sorry Ms Martinez." Leanne apologises quickly, taking the little boy from Max and scurrying back to the elevator.

When the elevator closes Max turns to me, her face wiped of all emotion.

xXx

My heart is hammering inside my chest and I feel like I'm about to throw up. _He's going to fire me! He's going to fire me!_ My mind screams at me but I refuse to let my dread show. Instead I steel myself for the words I know are coming and decide that if I'm going down it's not going to be without a fight. "That was a mistake, I've told her not to bring him here but she's not exactly the brightest person. I'm not going to apologise and grovel like you probably expect because lets face I'm not one of those girls. I've worked for you for two months Mr Ride-"

He scowls and cuts me off, "I'm not firing you." He says simply before sidestepping me and heading to the elevator. "You can go home, Max."

I blink at the spot where he'd just been like a complete retard for a few minutes. _What just happened?_ I ask myself.

**Another short chappie but once again, I have five updates and a one-shot (possibly two) to get out by next Tuesday so you can't expect really long chappies. I'm sorry and I know short chapters suck and all but it's the best I can do right now. I'm having a little trouble in the writing department too so please just bear with me and don't complain about the length. Also, I have obviously kept Ari in the story and I know that isn't something everyone is happy about but seriously, if Max having a son bothers you too much feel free to stop reading because I don't have the patience nor the self-confidence to put up with flames. There was a serious majority in the whole keep-him-in-take-him-out AN I left earlier today that worked in Ari's favour so he's in. **

**Please review!**

**10-15=a month**

**15-20=a week**

**20-25=ASAP**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	5. Fired and going to Paris

xXx

It's been a week since Mr Ride's very odd behaviour and if I thought that maybe he was changing…well, I was sorely mistaken. His already horrible mood has only turned worse and he takes it out on everyone who comes in contact with him. he's sent four girls from the office home in tears and has fired two people. I'd made an even more concerted effort not to get on his bad side since I'm already on thin ice regarding last week. I wake up an extra half hour early to give myself even more time to get everything ready in the office for his arrival. I've barely seen Ari the whole week and if I have to ask his dad to take him once more I'm going to lose it. I smooth out the black pencil skirt I'm wearing and tie up my hair in a tight bun, tugging on a pair of black heels as I hobble out the doorway. Leanne is already sitting on the couch watching TV so I don't have to worry about leaving Ari alone.  
>"Bye Ms Ride!" Leanne calls as I leave the apartment.<p>

I buzz around Mr Ride's office on Wednesday morning making sure that absolutely everything is perfect and I've just picked up his coffee when my cell rings.  
>"Hey John!" I greet as enthusiastically as I can considering I've been up since five.<p>

"I'm afraid this is Caleb, Ms Martinez." An unfamiliar voice gruffly answers.

I almost drop Mr Ride's coffee I'm so unprepared for it. "Where's John?" I instantly shoot at the stranger, a little freaked out as to why he has my number and where John is.

Caleb clears his throat and says stiffly, "I will be taking care of John's services, Ms Martinez. We met yesterday and he asked me to give you a call before we arrive."

John's fired. He fired John. The words bounce around in my head until it makes me dizzy and I slam the coffee down on his desk, anger bubbling up inside me.  
>"Thanks Caleb." I grind out then end the call. I march downstairs and wait for the car to pull up. By that point you can <em>see<em> the steam coming out of my ears.

The second a stocky blond man steps out the car who I'm assuming is Caleb to open Mr Ride's door I unleash hell upon my unsuspecting boss. "You fired John!" I yell at him before his foot even touches the sidewalk. A few people around me turn to stare or give me a look of disgust but at that moment I couldn't care less.

Mr Ride eyes me up curiously and says in a level tone, "I am not sure what this has to do with you, Ms Martinez but if you must know then yes. I did."

"Oh don't you start this Ms Martinez shit with me you selfish heartless bastard." I spit venomously, eyes narrowed and hands bunched into fists. "You truly don't give a crap about anything do you? I am so sick of you, how I've put up with you this long is anyone's guess! I have never in my life met anyone as self-absorbed and cruel as you." I continue to rant and when I'm finally done my chest is heaving and I'm sure I'm a light shade of red.

"Done?" Mr Ride enquires and gives a sharp nod. "Good." He says, face completely whipped of any indication that he was even remotely affected by my words which only made me angrier. "Pack your bags, we're leaving for Paris this afternoon."

I can't help it, I'm so damn pissed off with him and completely floored by what he says it takes me a second to come to terms with it. "_What_?"

"Paris. Tonight. We leave at eight thirty." Then he sweeps off in all his unfazed, ice hearted glory leaving me gaping after him like a fish out of water.

I barge into his office fifteen minutes later after I've paced the lobby about fifty times and yelled at an unsuspecting beagle that passed by to tell the idiot that I am not going to Paris.

"I have a _son_, I can't just leave to go to Paris!" I exclaim throwing my arms up impatiently.

"I'm sure he has a father, does he not?" Mr Ride muses, leaning back in his chair and making a steeple with his fingers.

"Well, yes, but - " I sputter out only to get cut off.

"Then there is no issue." He says simply with a firm look.

"I am not going to Paris." I snap at him defiantly.

He gives a small resigned shrug that makes me think for a second that I'll actually get out of this until he opens his stupid trap, "Then you will be looking for a new job, Ms Martinez."

And that is why three hours later I'm tearing around my apartment, pulling out the best clothes I have and stuffing them into a suitcase with my phone wedged between my ear and my shoulder.

"Look, Sam, I have no choice alright? I know I'm being a terrible mother but there's nothing I can do about it. if I don't go then I'm out of a job. Besides, it's only for three days, I'm sure you can handle him for that length of time and I'll give you Leanne's number in case you need any help and my mom said she'd stop by to check up on everything - "

Sam chuckles from the other end of the phone in that relaxed way of his, "I said I'd do it, Max. Geeze, give me some credit. I think I know how to look after my wn son for three days ok? You just go and try not to kill your boss, we'll be fine and I already have Leanne's number from last month when you went on that two day trip to Arizona remember? And I have your mom's number and the emergency numbers and everything. Calm down. Everything will be alright."

I heave a sigh and nod even though he can't see it. "Thanks Sam. I'll drop him off before I go to the airport ok?"

"Sure thing, Max. Bye."  
>"Bye."<p>

Once I've finished packing I tell Leanne to head home. Ari is playing happily on the carpet in the lounge with a whole bunch of his toys surrounding him.

"Hey, honey." I cooe adoringly and scoop him up.

He giggles with pleasure and loops his arms around my neck. "Mamma." He grins at me and his brown eyes sparkle.

I kiss his forehead and inhale the smell that clings to him. "I love you, baby." I whisper, giving him another squeeze.

"Wuvoo." He giggles his cheeks pink.

**Ok…so…it's been…quite a while… sorry…what did you think…? Three whole days in a different country…all alone… who knows what can happen ;-)**

**Please review, I know I don't deserve them but I love them lotz. :-)**

**REVIEWS=LUV  
>LUV=INSPIRATION<br>INSPIRATION=UPDATES  
><strong>

**Fangrules**


End file.
